The night Izumi Uchiha died Part 1
by imheredealwithit
Summary: Itachi x Izumi . This is my take on the night Izumi died, It takes place after Tobi chains Izumi as seen in Shippuden 455, In Itachi Shinden arc.
1. Chapter 1

Izumi laid sprawled across the ground, blood seeping through her chest and mouth. The pain in her chest was excruciating, her heart rate was dropping at a painful slow pace and her breaths came out shallow. She didn't have much time left, and she knew this.

As she stood completely still, waiting for the darkness to consume her, she tried to recall everything that took place only moments ago, the very incident that put her in her current state.

 ***Flashback***

 _Screams and cries for help could be heard all over the Uchiha Compound, the air was heavy and there was a significant rusty metallic stench in the air… the stench of blood._

 _Izumi's heart pounded rapidly against her chest, her legs were moving on their own. Every fiber in her body was telling her to turn around and run away. She knew that she was running towards something bad… something evil she could feel it. But she kept running towards the screams because she had to know, she just had to know if he was okay, if the boy she was in love with was okay… If Itachi was okay._

 _As she made her way to the Leaf Police building she came across the bodies of the people who were once clansmen, their bodies were cut open, guts spilling out, and blood was smeared all across the street. The sight made her stomach churn, she felt her knees buckle. All she could think was, 'where is Itachi?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she came face to face with a masked man. The aura he was radiating was pure evil, he reeked of blood and something was off about him .She knew then and there that this man was responsible for a second thought she grabbed her shuriken and threw it at the masked man, her sharingan in full power, perfectly calculating the distance and the angle between her and the masked man, there's no way she could have missed. And she didn't._

 _The shuriken hit him directly; he should have died then and there, only the shuriken just went through him, just like that, as if he were some sort of ghost. He merely just glanced at her and uttered "Such fine eyes"_

 _Izumi's blood froze, she understood that she was by far no match for this man, if she stayed any longer she was most certainly going to die. She was about to turn away and doge the attack but it was too little too late, the masked man grabbed her by chains and immobilized her. By now Izumi had begun to tear, she knew this was it. In her last feeble attempt she cried out "Help me Itachi-kun. Help me!" Hoping that by chance Itachi where ever he was, would hear her and come save her like he had previously done when they were kids. But it was all in vain. Itachi didn't come. No one did. The masked man grabbed his katana and drove it through her chest without a second thought. The katana swept over her flesh slicing it open, and when he pulled it out of her, out seeped pools of blood. And then as soon as he had come the masked man left, leaving her all alone to die._

 ***End Flashback***

She should have died instantly from that blow, any ordinary person would certainly have died then and there but she wasn't ordinary. No she had Dextrocardia, a rare heart condition in which your heart is located on your right side rather than your left. She was still going to die, the blow damaged all her blood vessels, and she's lost pools of blood, her death was only just slowing down, and the pain was building up. How unlucky she was.

Itachi had done it. He had slaughtered his clan, he took out everyone at the compound while Tobi killed those at the leaf police station. Itachi could barely stand up his heart was still pounding he still kept recalling his parents, his mother's face, his father's words, the sound of metal scraping flesh. It drained him completely.

He had to escape the village with tobi ,earlier he had promised to meet him outside the village after they were done with the slaughter. As he made his way towards the Uchiha compound gate he came across a familiar face.

Itachi froze. Time stood still. There right beneath him lay Izumi, perhaps the only other person besides for Shisui and Sasuke who truly cared for him. Izumi's once bright face that never failed to have a smile plastered on it, looked pale and lifeless, her once lit eyes looked dull, she was lying in a pool of her own blood, there was a deep gash in her chest and a trickle of blood seeped from her mouth. It made him sick all over again, but what really broke him was the fact that she was still breathing, she was still alive, dying slowly and painfully, she was suffering.

He immediately bent down to her level and gently called out her name "Izumi..."


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:  
He immediately bent down to her level and gently called out her name "Izumi…"

"Izumi…" That voice… Izumi could recognize it anywhere, she could easily pin point that voice in a room full of hundred different voices, it was that familiar to her. It was _his_ voice after all.  
Izumi's eyes shot open, as she glanced towards the source of the voice.  
And there stood Itachi, _her_ Itachi, kneeling beside her, drenched in blood. His face, arms and his anbu gear smeared with blood.  
"Ita-chi you're bl-bleeding…" Izumi croaked. And tears began to fall freely from her eyes, it broke her heart to see him hurt like that, her own injuries didn't seem to be her concern at all.

Itachi stood dumbstruck. He couldn't speak. In Izumi's mind, Itachi was just another victim just like she was. How could he have the heart to tell her that the blood on him was not his own? That in reality it was the blood of all the people that _he_ slaughtered. People that were his clansmen, her clansmen.  
How could she be so concerned and worried about him when she was practically lying on a pool of her own blood, when her own flesh was exposed, when she was just moments away from death?  
He could feel the tears forming at the back of his eyes but he had to blink them away.

"Izumi, I'm not badly hurt, I'm fine" He spoke gently looking into her eyes hoping she would be reassured.

He was fine. He was fine. The words echoed in her mind. That's all that mattered to her, besides the odds of her survival were pretty slim now anyway. Maybe perhaps if she could get immediate medic aid along with blood donation she could live, but the stakes were too high and her odds were too low.  
Izumi was now starting to feel numb, images around her were beginning to look fuzzy, his face was becoming blurry, she was just moments away from death. It hurt, no not the enormous blow on her chest, but it hurt knowing that she could never have the life she wanted. She would never become a chunin, never become a strong ninja like her father and protect the people she loved. And now she will never get to confess her love to Itachi, she will never have the life she dreamed of, to be with Itachi and maybe get married one day, have children with him perhaps? All that was merely just a dream now.

"Itach-i, you… you n-need to go, if **he** comes back… he m-might kill you too, p-please you can't d-die" Izumi barely managed to speak, looking into Itachi's coal eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with. And she was afraid that if the masked man was to return, he might deliver the same fate to Itachi as he had previously done to her and her clansmen. She was ready to die like this but she was in no way ready to die knowing the boy she loved shared her same fate.

Her words cut him like a blade. Itachi had always known how Izumi had felt about him, he knew that she loved him, he hadn't missed those secret glances she gave him when she thought he wasn't looking. How could he miss the pinks tints on her cheeks when she was around him? He had known all along, but he never confronted her about it. This was not because he didn't like her, he liked her very much actually, she was one of the very few people he enjoyed spending time with.  
However Itachi was a complex character. He was a ninja after all, and heir to his clan. He had responsibilities towards his clan, towards his village, he was always on missions, and he simply did not have the time or the capability of pursing love. He did care for though, he cared a lot. That did not change, but he had to do so from a distance. And she had never demanded him to devote his time to her, or demand things from him like everyone else in his life. She simply loved him. It was as simple as that.

And those words broke his heart, because even in her dying breath Izumi Uchiha was selfless and kind.  
She didn't beg him to stay by her side; she didn't ask anything from him, she didn't even confess how she felt about him, although she easily could have. She simply told him to go to safety. She put his life above her very own. She had shown him more love and kindness than any other person in his life.

Itachi gently pulled her body towards him and embraced her. Her body only had a morsel of warmth left. And then he cupped her bruised cheek and ever so gently pressed his lips against her cool forehead. "Thank you Izumi… Thank you for loving me" He whispered to her once he pulled back from the kiss. And with that he felt her body go limp against him. Tears were falling freely from his eyes now, he no longer tried to blink them away, and quiet sobs were uttered.

He wasn't sure if she had even heard him, but when he laid her back on the ground he noticed the small peaceful smile that was plastered on her face. She seemed happy and at peace, that was the only thing that kept Itachi from losing his mind. Perhaps in their afterlife they would be reunited…  
But till then there was a lot to be done. Itachi got up and wiped away his tears. With a heavy heart he once more continued to walk towards the uchiha compound entrance.

There was no turning back now.


End file.
